Sacrifice
by pinkpygmypuff
Summary: When Ron and Hermione sacrifice the most important thing, Harry realizes what good friends he has been blessed with. RonHermione. Post Hogwarts. My first shot at writing a more serious story. No angst. Not a one shot
1. Morning Coffee

Sacrifice

By Pinkpygmypuff

Summary: When Ron and Hermione sacrifice the most important thing, Harry realizes what good friends he has been blessed with. Ron/Hermione. Post Hogwarts. My first shot at writing a more serious story. No angst.

Disclaimer: Do I look like JKR to you?

Ron POV

I woke up at 8:00 in the morning. _God _I thought to myself_ bloody birds won't stop chirping. Oh well there's no use trying to go back to sleep._ I went downstairs to make myself a cup of coffee. I took the beans and I tried to figure out the muggle way to make coffee. Damn Harry for renting a muggle house to figure out more about the Horocruxes before we left to finish of You-Know-Who.

"Damn" I swore to myself as I cut my finger on the coffee grinder blade.

"Ron, don't swear" came a tired voice behind me.

"Hermione" I spun around. "Don't do that. You nearly killed me"

As soon as I said that, I knew I shouldn't have. It seemed we were always worrying if we would die or not and what we would do if one of us would. She sighed.

"Here, Ron let me help you" She pressed a button on the machine and it started to grate in perfect chunks. Honestly, she never ceases to amaze me. She had a small smile playing on her lips. I never really noticed before but her lips look like they would be very soft if I kissed them. As if, she would ever let me. You know most people think her hair is frizzy but I don't. It's more wavy to me. As I sat down with my coffee, Hermione fell silent. It's strange that we are both quiet. Normally the only time we are both quiet is when I watch her study. She doesn't actually know I watch her, because I do it out of the corner in my eye. Hermione has been quiet for a few minutes now.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" I asked cautiously.

"Same old" She replied" The war and everything".

"Oh" I said back.

We both fell silent again. Hermione took a deep breath

"Well, it's more than that. I mean…..we could die in this war," she said fast.

"And," she continued" I'm worried that if we do I'll miss out on a bunch of dreams and goals I wanted to accomplish in my lifetime."

I chuckled. That was just like Hermione. Making a list of goals she wanted to get done. A to-do list for life.

"Like what?" I ask

"Well, I've always wanted to become and author. I want to get married and have kids. I want to watch my kids grow up. I want to help people that need it. Like, charity work" She said

" Wow…." I replied._ She knows exactly what she wants to do with her life_

"And mostly" She looked somewhat embarrassed now. "Mostly I'd like to be able to tell this guy how I feel about him. _Shit. Great. Just perfect. The girl of my dreams is in love with some guy. _

She continued" I mean, We might not have much time left. So I really don't know what to do. You're a guy. You've had girlfriends. You tell me what I should do."

Now it was my turn to take a deep breath "Actually, I kind of have the same problem………"

"Really?" She asked all wide eyed "with who?"

"Hey!" I said " You didn't have to tell me who the love of your life is!"

"You never asked" She said. _She does have a point _

"Its not Harry is it?" I asked. It can be Harry.

" No" She chuckled. "Its not"

"I'll tell you what" she started "today, I will tell him how I feel today if you tell her how you feel"

"Deal" I said. _I should not have said yes. I should not have said yes. I SHOULD NOT HAVE SAID YES! But I did. Here goes nothing. _

We shook on it. My eyes were having trouble leaving her face.

"Is something wrong, Ron?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I just agreed to the girl of my dreams that I like her. I am now having a breakdown." I replied.

She giggled. Then she went over to her desk and brought back a quill and some parchment. She moved her chair beside me.

"Here" she said "write her a letter"

My mind was stumped.

"Hermione, its not going to work.."

"Why not?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. And then another one. And one more. I looked straight into her eyes and said it.

"Because its pointless to write a letter and send it by owl to someone who is sitting beside you" And then I kissed her. Now I fully expected her to push me and then slap me. But she didn't do that. I didn't expect her to kiss me back but she did that too. I brought up my hands to cup her face and she brought up hers and put them around my neck. _Kissing is brilliant. No wait. Kissing Hermione is brilliant. _She slowly let out a soft moan when I brought my tongue up to her lips. She opened them slowly and kissed me harder. It felt right. Completely right. Not like it had with any other girl. She slowly broke away.

"Ron…Ron I like you….I like you a lot. I have since about our 3rd year. " she whispered.

"Hermione. I love you." I whispered back

She gave me a funny look

" Wait, did I just say that out loud?" I asked

" Yeah you did" She smiled " its ok though. I feel the same way"

" So that mystery guy you are in love with is….me?" I asked, hoping it was true

" Yes, Ron it is." She took another pause "But Ron, we cant do this right now. Harry needs us. More than anything Harry needs us to be there for him. It would be awful if he found out we were together when he needed us most."

I sighed. She was right, as usual.

"Ok. Ok" I said. "But when the war ends I want to be with you"

_Only you_

A/N: Review. Everything welcome…except really really nasty flames.

BTW this is not a One-Shot. There will be 2 more chapters…I think. Could be more or less. Depends on how many reviews I get.


	2. Chicken Noodle Soup

Sacrifice By Pinkpygmypuff

Disclaimer: Nope….Not mine

Author's Note: Wow. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Props to Ckontowderdon32 who put me on her Fave Stories/ Authors page….YAY that's never happened before. It made my day

Harry POV

I sat down to dinner. I usually love going to dinner because we can all have a break from our research about the war. Normally we all start talking and we reminisce about all the good times we had a Hogwarts. We laugh at Ron's trouble in a muggle house. But not today. In fact, we haven't done that for the past week. Hermione and Ron have been quiet lately. Not just to each other, but to me too. I don't understand it. I can't be with Ginny; But Ron could be with Hermione. Why doesn't he just tell her how he feels? Its enough to drive a bloke mad.

I can tell Hermione is trying to finish dinner as fast as possible. She is gulping the chicken noodle soup Ron made for us. He is becoming quite a cook. Just as I suspected she put down her bowl and announced she had some research to do at the library. Ron and I sighed. She never took a break.

"Hermione, can't you at least stay for the rest of dinner?" Ron tried, but it was no use. We both knew it was no good. Nothing could change Hermione's mind once she had made a decision.

"No, Ron. I think I might know where one of the Horocruxes is or what it might be." She replied in a hurry

"Well, tell us as soon as you find out" I told her.

"Will do" she smiled. And then she left.

Ron sighed, moved his bowl of chicken noodle soup aside and put his head between his hands.

"Ron, why don't you just tell her how you feel?" I told him. We have had this argument at least a million times over.

Surprisingly, Ron did not say anything. Usually he had some comeback at me on if she didn't like him back it would ruin their friendship or something equally lame.

"Ron" I said, cautiously. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Ron looked up and there was a spark of something in his eye. Was it excitement…..or was is fear?

"No, no, no. I'm fine. Its nothing" he said quite fast.

"Roooonnnnn. What is it?" I asked. I hate it when he keeps secrets from me. Its really annoying especially since he is so bad at it.

"Really its nothing" Ron insisted.

"So there is something?" I asked. Ron groaned

"Yes, ok there is something." He finally replied

" Is it to with Hermione?" I had a feeling that would be it. And it seemed like I guessed right because Ron put his head in his hands again and stayed there for what felt like forever.

"Ron, what did you do?" I asked my voice getting louder every second. If he had done something to make Hermione feel bad he is in trouble. Hermione is like my sister. Ron said something that was inaudible, but I'm guessing it was some sort of confession.

"Care to repeat that, Ron?" My voice was now yelling. Ron suddenly shot up from his chair and yelled right back at me.

"I told her how I felt ok? I told her this morning!" He yelled at me. So loud I'm surprised Hermione didn't hear it in the library.

"You did?" I said. I was really surprised. I didn't think Ron would have the guts to do that right now. " How did it go?" I asked.

" Damn," Ron swore " I shouldn't be telling you this. Hermione will murder me. Ah well…… I told her last week."

" Care to elaborate?" I said egging him on.

" We kissed…..a lot. She's actually a really good kis-" I cut him off.

"Ok enough information on kissing. Lets get to the next part…the talking part" I said seeing if he would get the hint. He did.

"And then she said we couldn't be together until after the war" He said sadly.

"Why the hell not?" I asked bluntly.

"Why do you think, Harry?" Ron gave me on of the looks. The ones where his eyes go creepy like I should know the answer. So I thought. I thought for a while but nothing seem to come to me.

"I don't know" I said. He gave me that look again, until I finally got the answer. " What!" I exclaimed. This was probably the worst idea they had ever gotten. "Your aren't together because of….because of me?" I squeaked. Ron could've said Bingo but he didn't. He just sat down and sighed. My head was spinning.

When I finally got my thoughts together I told him. "Ron, that's not right"

"So……What do you want me to do?" He asked me.

"Dammit!" I yelled "Fight for her, Ron. Go to the library and tell her how you feel"

"She's not going to listen to me" Ron said. He was right. So I apparated to the library to tell her myself.

A/N: Thanks to all the people who will review. It doesn't take long!


	3. The library

Sacrifice

By PinkPygmyPuff (aka Fliss)

Author's note: Wow thanks to all my loyal and supportive readers. You are about to read the final chapter of sacrifice. Enjoy. Just to clear up this rumor: Sacrifice is not an Angst story. Just for the people that were wondering. (Although I can see how you would think so considering the Title)

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Harry apparated into the library and ducked behind a shelf, praying that no one had seen him. Pushing up his glasses, he went to talk to the lady at the information booth.

"Excuse me" Harry said, "Have you seen a woman with brown hair and a black purse walk by here by any chance?"

"Was she wearing a red shirt," the information lady inquired

"Yes" Harry remembered that red shirt. Ginny had bought it for her last Christmas. Harry stopped thinking of Ginny. It hurt too much.

"She asked me where the non-fiction section was. You can probably find her there; it is on the third floor"

Harry thanked her and left for the third floor.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hermione quickly apparated home. She adjusted the strap of her favorite red shirt.

"I'm home," she cried out. Ron appeared almost immediately out of the living room. He looked tiered. Then again, everyone was tiered these days.

"Hey 'Mione" He said. Hermione started emptying out her shopping bags.

"Hello Ron" I said, still focused on my shopping "I bought some more cereal and eggs so we can have proper breakfasts, I also bought some more sugar because we are running low"

"Hermione" Ron started. Hermione looked at him

"What?" she replied as though this wasn't an awkward conversation.

"Hermione, we have to talk" Ron said. A little louder this time

"Okay….." I replied. This wasn't what she had expected to hear.

They sat down in the living room. Ron was silent for minute. Finally, he said:

"Hermione, remember our conversation on Thursday?" Hermione thought for a while before saying

"Of course, the one about the grocery list?" she asked carefully

"No, the one after you helped me with the coffee machine" Ron replied softly. Hermione looked at him. She remembered.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Meanwhile: Harry arrived at the third floor. He looked around for the non-fiction section. It wasn't hard to find considering it was right behind him. But Hermione was nowhere to be found. He began wandering about the various shelves looking for her. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Are you looking for something?" asked the information lady seductively.

"Uhh, yea" Harry started

"Good" the information lady said "I have just the thing" She pulled him over to a section which read in bold letters

R rated section. For Mature Readers ONLY!

Harry groaned

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hermione said, quite softly,

"I thought we had already discussed this"

"Not, completely" Ron answered

"Yes we did" Hermione stated "We agreed not to have a relationship until the war was over!"

"But is that really the best decision?" Ron asked quietly

"Of course it is!" Hermione said

"Why?" Ron asked back

"Because there is a bloody war going on, Ronald" Hermione blinked. She never swore. She was sure Ron heard it but he didn't say anything.

"So what?" asked Ron impatiently "You know what could happen! We could die any day now. Do you think that just because we are not having a relationship right now that your or my death would be easy to overcome?"

Hermione thought about this one and was about to say something but Ron stood up and cut her off

"Besides just because there is a war going on doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving you!" Ron sat back down in his chair breathing hard. "And if you really love me I'm not going to let you go" Ron announced.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Harry began trying to pry the information lady from his arm. Her grip was uncomfortably tight. She was now reading from a book that had some very steamy scenes. Something Harry did NOT want to get into. When he finally pried her hand off his arm he began running for the nearest exit when he heard a voice saying

"Honey, I think that lady decided to go home. She already left the library"

For the millionth time that day, Harry groaned.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Hermione" Ron said "If you love me the way I love you then I want you to tell me now"

Hermione stayed silent for several seconds then nodded. Ron stood up and sat down on the couch next to her. They stayed silent for a while before Hermione suddenly burst into tears. This was obviously not what Ron was expecting. He gave her a hug.

"Hey" he said "Its gonna be okay." She hugged back and sobbed

"How do you know?"

Ron sighed

"I don't" He whispered "But everything will be better if we can be together" He felt her nod. He pulled away from the hug and cupped her face. He stared into her brown eyes and slowly bent his face forward and kissed her lips.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Harry ran the rest of the way home. He did not want to be forced into a library ever again. When he reached the house he found Ginny sitting on the front steps.

"Hey" he said cautiously

"Hey" Ginny replied.

"Um" he said "Do you want to go inside?"

"I can't, Hermione and Ron are in the middle of a make out session" Ginny stated, gesturing to the front window which Ron and Hermione could be seen on the couch.

"Oh" Harry said

"Its just hard" Ginny started "Seeing my friends be so happy when the only person that could make me happy obviously doesn't want anything to do with me right now"

Ginny's words stung. She stood up and began walking down the empty driveway. Harry shook his head and ran after her. He grabbed her wrist and said.

"Ginny, You know why we can't be together. And just because of it doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you. Don't you forget it." He pulled her into a long kiss. When she finally stepped away, she said

"Okay, I'll wait"

"Do you really mean it?" Harry asked eagerly

"Sure" Ginny replied with a grin, and turned around and began walking away. This time Harry didn't go after her. He knew she would really wait.

He walked up the driveway and walked into the house. Hermione and Ron immediately stopped kissing and Hermione cried

"Harry! You are back!" her cheeks flushed pink while Ron's ears threatened to match his hair.

"Um" Hermione scrambled to sit up properly "It's a good thing you are back, because I forgot my umbrella in the library. Can you go run and get it for me?"

Harry groaned. Then he started screaming

"NO, NO, NO anything but the library!"

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A/N okay did it suck? Be honest! Review please!

Watch out for a new fic that I posted called Hiccups. It Ron/Hermione of course!


End file.
